


Dewey, Webby, and Lena sit in lawn chairs and eat bacon themed fast food plus those mini donuts.

by KingFranPetty



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Bacon, Comfort Food, Eating, F/F, F/M, Fast Food, French Fries, Holding Hands, Restaurants, Short, Short One Shot, Snacks & Snack Food, Walking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-25 23:49:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20034370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingFranPetty/pseuds/KingFranPetty
Summary: People like me writing about people eating. So Here's some more of that I guess. Hope you kiddies enjoy that.





	Dewey, Webby, and Lena sit in lawn chairs and eat bacon themed fast food plus those mini donuts.

Personality speaking, I think our society has missed point of why we eat on dates. One only needs to listen to a girl talk about eating on first dates to get my point. It's always the same story. They have to order the salad even if they like the salad. They feel so hungry that they asked for some of the other person's food. They feel like they shouldn't be eating so much in front of another person because somehow that makes them less appealing. 

Hear a guy talk about eating on the first date and it only drives the point further. The girl eats too much somehow. The girl eats too much of their food. The girl eats too messy. The girl doesn't eat what he wants her to eat. Maybe a joke about how ordering a more expensive meal somehow means she's supposed give him something. It is eating, one can learn something from watching another person eat. What do they like? How do they eat? It's meant to be a bounding experience. None of these things happen because dates are so much about being this mask. 

People should be allowed to eat as themselves and to their fill. Dates should be about learning about each other.

Now back to your regularly scheduled program! 

Webby and Lena were sitting in lawn chairs. The pink bowed girl had earlier told the goth girl about the blue one. Lena had already known about Dewey, of course, but still she had listened on. The false teen was glad to learn more about this middle child without a shadow hanging over her head, guiding her hand to stab backs. Now in this time of peace, the nonborn could enjoy the company of others. Dewey Duck placed the large metal circle on the table before sitting in his own lawn chair.

While the not so preteen hadn't cared for the young man as much as she cared for the slightly girly girl, she learned that the young man was very capable of being friend to both girls. Lena not so Despell was thankful to have friends nowadays, actual friends and not mere pawns to be used. The three ducks each grabbed a burger and a small hand full of fries. Webby Vanderquack had gotten a much better grip on eating burgers, as she had eaten more burgers. Yet it was clear as daylight, the two other kids were by far just more experienced with greasy food than her. 

The bacon of the hamburgers dripped with oily grease on to the fries, themselves dotted in bacon bits. Webbigail attempted to keep the bacon and cheese burger within the buns as she took another large bite. Lena possibly McDuck took smaller bites but paid no mind to if the hamburger stays together. Dewey Duck only chewed on a bite that perhaps was too big, too focused on chewing it down to size to pay attention to his quickly falling apart burger. The Goth looked up from her food to look at the large metal circle on the table. She found it odd that there was powdered donuts among bacon burgers and bacon fries. 

Dewey looked down to his food, noting the bacon had already slipped away and fell on his pile of fries. He breathed out in somewhat disappointed as he tried to stuff the crunchy pig flesh back into buns. Webbigail saw this, handing him a napkin with a sympathetic smile. They shared a smile with each other as they ate the last of their hamburgers, ending it by holding hands with each other. Lena turned her head to Webby, offering up her own hand. Webby, of course, had two hands so she was able to hold both hands. 

It was a great day and a peaceful day at that. Whatever storm may come, it could never take away this moments. Well, at least unless it involves time travel. Time travel can do that... 

The End.


End file.
